Bravest Warriors
by Valkyr1eCa1n
Summary: WARNING FOR BLOOD. Description: During a mission against a deadly breed of aliens Chris is injured. The wound isn't bad on the surface, however, when side effects of the venom surfaces and Chris begins acting different it is up to the team to rescue their friend from himself.


It was another day of fighting an alien warlord for the Bravest Warriors. The Bravest Warriors had received a transmission from a small prosperous planet informing that a race of villainous creatures called the Grekad took over the planet forced the peaceful loving aliens into slavery to their wicked whim and killing those that refused to surrender.

"Hang on tight Bravest Warriors!" Chris, the original leader of the team called out as he went head to head with a group of Grekad. They were tall, towering well over the teens. They stood on two legs and their skin covered head to toe with dark striped fur. Their ears stood out due to being long and pointed and the eyes were slanted, giving them enhanced hearing and the ability to see a wider range. Their claws, however, were the most dangerous because if their long gashes didn't kill you, the venom contained within them would.

Off to his right Danny was taking care of a couple of Grekad while Wallow defended injured Epha that were unable to flee to the ship. Meanwhile, Catbug and Impossibear stood guard of the rest of the Epha people inside the entrance of the spacecraft.

"We just need to hold them off long enough for Beth and Plum to reach the warlord." Chris explained as he slashed through one enemy after another only for more to arrive. His breath started coming out in huffs, having been at war for well over four hours.

"Doin' the best we can, dude." Danny replied, leaping into the air to perform a spinning slash, decapitating one enemy and knocking back the other. Landing on one knee, Danny was able to take a second to check in on how his friend was doing. He figured that the blonde hero had things covered on his end but his eyes widened when he noticed a surprise attack.

"Chris! Look out behind you!" He called out in hopes that the teen would react in time.

"Huh?" Chris turned to see a particularly large Grekad, slightly redder tint than the rest, right behind him. The Grekad warrior had his claws raised high, long sharp claws glistening in the light before swinging down.

Reacting on a seconds thought, Chris turned the sword around and swung upwards as he felt a sharp pain from his shoulder. With his quick reaction and swift movement, the Grekad's arm from his elbow flew into the air before landing feet away from the two.

Danny sighed in relief when he saw the giant enemy fall, "Nice moves Ch-"

Danny's compliment was cut short when Chris dropped his sword before falling to the ground shortly behind it.

"Chris!" Danny and Wallow shouted as they quickly made work of the few enemies left. As soon as the last Grekad fell the two booked it to their fallen friend. Danny slid to his knees, lifting Chris torso off the ground and into his arms, Wallow still a short distance away.

"Come on, Chris." He demanded as he gave his friend a once over. His face was strewn shut and contorted in pain. Sweat beaded off his forehead as he let out soft whimpers. Danny checked his shoulder and found that the slash marks on his shoulder were shallow and the bleeding already slowed. "It'll be okay! It's not that bad, you'll be okay, buddy." He attempted to comfort.

"I wouldn't be so sure yet." Wallow interrupted as he knelt down next to the two. "Lay him down, I need to check the damage."

Danny did as told and laid the blonde softly on the ground. "But the claw marks barely broke through his skin." He reported as Wallow removed both layers of Chris' shirts. Lance was right about the wound not appearing to be bad, albeit they seemed to be infected with something by the ring of bright red and purple along the gashes.

"Normally that would be true, but these creatures carry highly dangerous venom in their claws, the red ones more so." As soon as Wallow finished explaining, Chris began to contort in pain, yelling out to make it stop.

"Danny!" Wallow yelled, his face turning far more serious and voice filled with urgency.

"What do we do?" Danny's eyes widened with fear as his friend began to struggle harder, his pained cries for help intensifying as the poison spread through his system.

The larger teen took in the surrounding area to make certain there were no more enemies. As soon as he was certain, the medic pulled his bag over his shoulder and began digging through it.

"Got it!" He announced as he pulled out a large syringe and a bottle filled with bubbly pink liquid.

"What is that?" Danny questioned as he continued to hold Chris down.

"It's the antidote to the venom. One of the Epha that called us here stopped me and gave me it. She thought it might come in handy, unfortunately this is the only one they had so we have to make it count."

"What can I do?" Danny offered.

" I just need you to hold him as still as you can." Wallow instructed as he filled the syringe with the liquid.

Danny nodded as he climbed on top of the struggling teen, holding his arm firmly above his head, pinning him to the ground. Chris, in a blind panic struggled further but was unable to lift his body from the dirt.

"Okay, the antidote is ready, make sure not to let him move. We don't wanna cause him more harm than necessary." Wallow pulled the side of Chris' pants to where he had a clear access to his hip. He brought the needle to him but before he was able to pierce him Chris' eyes flew open, yellow lightning shot outwards as he let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Danny was thrown off and into Wallow, he struggled to keep hold of the antidote while also keeping himself and Danny balanced.

"Oh no. This isn't good." Wallow announced as Chris began floating into the air, his emotion lord powers out of control.

"Chris!" Two female voices called out from a distance. The boys looked towards the call to find Beth and Plum racing towards the group, the freed prisoners behind them. As they neared Beth ordered the Epha queen to take her people and flee to safety.

"What is wrong with your friend?" The queen asked softly, her voice angelic and filled with empathy.

"He was poisoned by one of the red Grekad, but he bonked out before we could give him the antidote." Wallow explained as Danny continued to stare with despair at his friend.

"Queen Veelti," Beth ordered as she dodged a stray lightning bolt," you must get you and your people to safety."

"Will he be alright?" She asked, her large blue eyes shined with sadness and fear for the life of the hero that helped rescue her people.

"He will be fine, we just need to calm him down. But he is dangerous in this state so please hurry. Plum, take her majesty and the others to the ship and be wary of more enemies that may still be here.

The Merewif nodded and led the queen out of danger.

"How do we get the antidote to him?" Beth questioned as she stared at the blonde hero. Another stray bolt shot over to Danny who managed to dodge it by pole vaulting backwards with one hand.

"We need to get him back to the ground." Wallow informed the two.

"Okay!" Beth nodded, summoning her cat whip from the emblem on her chest. "Danny, you'll have to apply the antidote."

"What?!" Danny stood in shock at the demand.

"Shouldn't I be the one to do it." Wallow questioned as he dodged multiple bolts aimed directly at him.

"You're the only one strong enough to hold him down. If he moves even a little bit, the needle could end up doing him more harm than good."

The boys nodded and got into defensive position in order to react quickly. Beth shot out her whip, wrapping it around Chris' arms, holding them firmly to his side. She started to pull him down, however he moved down a few inches before yelling out, his eyes glowing brighter than before. Sending out a charge of electricity, Chris disintegrated the whip, but not before sending electricity flowing through Beth's body.

"Gah!" She cried out before collapsing, falling unconscious almost instantly.

"Beth!" Danny and Wallow called out.

"What now?" Danny cried out in desperation. Panic taking over him at the thought that his best friend was going to die soon if they couldn't help him.

Wallow gritted his teeth and bolted forward, leaping into the air. He just barely managed to grab onto the blue boot as Chris had remained slightly lowered. Keeping his grip, the yellow warrior yanked him down into his arms, landing roughly on the ground with his back.

"Danny now!" Wallow called out before jolts of electricity began to shock him. Chris' cries still desperate however, there was more than just pain in his voice than pain. It was a strong mixture of pain, desperation, and fear.

Danny was quick to act, pulling back Chris' pants and shoving the syringe into his hip. Chris let out another ear piercing scream, causing Danny to flinch at the large amount of power emanating from his friend.

Wallow gritted his teeth through the pain, holding on as tight as he could with his arms and legs wrapped around the smaller boy. Once the last drop of antidote had been drained, Danny carefully pulled it out, holding out from the pain that coursed through his body.

Luckily for the boys, the antidote had an almost immediate effect. His screams died down and his eyes slowly returned to their natural color before closing. His face finally more peaceful than before.

Wallow released his hold over the other as unconsciousness overcame him. Danny, relief filling him as he made sure Chris was no longer in any immediate danger. No sooner than he confirmed it his world began to turn in and out of focus before completely passing out from the pain. The last thing he saw was figures quickly approaching.

* * *

**Well This has been a long break. So I've decided to join a relatively dead fandom which is apparently just the spark I needed to gain back my determination to write again. So, I'm on an amino and kik group (kik group I just started). Please feel free to join them if you also wish to relight the fandom.**

**Kik: #BravestWarriorsActive or search Bravest Warriors on kik.**

**Amino: Bravest Warriors Fandom (Currently 25 members) **


End file.
